Big Time Bathtub
by A To The K
Summary: Carlos is sick and wants to take a bath; hilarity and cuteness ensue. Requested by BTR'slovesong and vikwhis13. Sick!fic, oneshot. Contains nakedness. Be warned!


**A/N: This is hort and this is simple because I have another story I want to write really badly haha.**

**Why am I writing this, you ask? First so the one I want to write badly is my twentieth, but mainly because someone, or some people, challenged me to write this. **

**So here we go.**

**Warnings: Cutness...hopefully.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Bless you."

"Achoo!"

"Bless you!"

"Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!"

Logan gave Carlos a worried look. He had been sneezing nonstop the whole ride to Rocque Records.

"Are you getting sick, Carlos?" Logan asked.

"N-No, I'm fine!" Carlos said stuffily.

Logan felt the tan boy's cheek and he wasn't hot.

"Promise?" Logan asked.

"Promise..." Carlos muttered. He seemed in a daze.

**NIGHT.**

"Looogie..." Carlos whined.

"What, Carlos? I'm busy with homework." Logan said frustratedly.

"I'm sick."

Logan dropped whatever he was doing and looked at the boy. Usually it took days to get Carlos to admit it...

He must've been really sick.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Logan asked. He was trying to hide the worried expression on his face.

"N-No." Carlos stuttered.

"So what are your symptoms?" he said procedurally.

"W-Well..." Carlos started. "My headhurts and my nose is runny, and my tummy kind of..."

The latino's cheeks started puffing out and Logan's eyes widened; he realized what was happening too late though.

Chunky yellow liquid started to come out of Carlos's mouth right onto Logan's lap. With every heave more and more flew out and Logan could only sit, disgusted. Finally it stopped and Carlos coughed a few times, then tears started to flow down his cheeks.

"...Hurts."

Logan sat in shock for a few moments, Carlos's vomit warm and runny in his lap.

Carlos sobbed harder and harder. "I-I'm sorry Logie!" he mumbled.

"It's fine. I just need to take the pants off and go shower. For an eternity." Logan said blankly. He was trying to stop himself from vomiting.

Logan undid the button to his pants, which luckily was free of vomit. Then he began to slide his jeans down until they were around his ankles.

Unfortunately, in the short time that it was in his lap, the vomit had soaked through and made his underwear wet too.

"Uh, Carlos, why don't you go let Mama Knight know what's going on and she'll help you." Logan said.

Carlos nodded and shakily left the room, still blubbering.

Once he was gone Logan quickly stripped his underwearand ran to the bathroom so no one would see his...valuables.

He closed the door to the adjoining bathroom to his and Carlos's room. He stripped off his hoodie and and shirt and slowly turned the faucet to the bath/shower hybrid.

Once the water was warm enough he sat and let the bathtub fill with water. To say he was disgusted was an understatement; right now he was just trying to think happy thoughts about kittens.

When the bathtub was full he squirted some bath gel in to make it bubbly and then slowly slipped in. He had decided to take a bath instead of a shower because he didn't want to get his hair wet.

Man, James must've been rubbing off on him.

And he wouldn't ever admit it, but secretly he just loved playing with the bubbles.

Once in, Logan closed his eyes and tried to imagine he was in a hot tub somewhere. Preferably on vacation. Away from the smell of puke.

He must've drifted off, tired from doing homework, because the next thing he knew, a voice was asking him something.

"Loooogie..." it whined.

"Hm?" Logan said, opening his eyes.

Carlos was standing next to the bathtub, , eyes red and puffy.

Logan then noticed that the bubles were all gone and he was exposed. He made quick work to cover himself and with a blush, asked, "C-Carlos, what are you doing here?"

"Logie, 'm so cold." Carlos mumbled.

Part of Logan was Awwing at his adorableness, but the other part of him was still mortified and embarrassed.

"Well why don't you go lay down witha blanket on?" Logan suggested.

"I wanna bath..." Carlos mumbled.

"Well why don't you have Mama Knight go draw you one in the main bathroom?" Logan asked, referring to the one connected to the kitchen.

"'Cause I kinda threw up all over it." Carlos said.

"Ok, well, I'll get out, just give me five minutes, k?" Logan said.

"No, iss fine." Carlos slurred. He started stripping and Logan blushed harder.

"Woah woah woah, what are you doing?" Logan asked.

"Takin' my clothes off." Carlos muttered.

"W-W-Why?" Logan asked.

"'Cause I can't take a bath with clothes." C?arlos said irritably.

"Um," Logan started, but it was too late, Carlos was already naked.

"Scoot 'ver." He moaned.

Logan pushed himself up against the wall of the tub and watched in horror as Carlos got in beside him.

"I should get out!" Logan said once Carlos sat down next to him.

Carlos either didn't hear him or didn't want to. The sickly boy laid down next to Logan, plopping himself face down in the water. Logan flipped him around and Carlos moaned.

Logan started to get up but Carlos grabbed him and pulled him in.

Logan's whole body was red with embarrassment as he felt Carlos's body, his _entire _body up against his.

"Carlos, let go.." Logan said.

Carlos only moaned and held on tighter. Within minutes, Logan could hear light snoring coming from his moth.

Logan sighed; not only was Carlos's naked body pressed up against his, making Logan feel thingso n Carlos he hsouldn't ever have to feel, but now he was probably going to get sick too.

Logan sat, pondering what to do. Should he call for help? No, he couldn't do that. He would never hear the end of it.

No, he decided he would have to wake Carlos up.

The only problem was that when he shook Carlos, he only lightly coughed and nuzzled his nose in Logan's neck. He was sleeping heavier than a hibernating bear.

Logan struggled to get free of Carlos, but no amount of thrashing could do it. He'd just have to get Carlos out too.

He slowly flipped their positions, making sure not to drown Carlos, so that he was against the side of the bathtub that wasn't connected to the wall. He was hoping to roll out or something.

_Knock Knock._

No! Logan thought.

"Hey, Logan," James said as he entered the bathroom.

He froze when he saw Logan though. He had only been able to rotate halfway, so he was practically laying on top of Calros. Naked. In a bathtub.

"Woah." James said.

"J-James, this isn't what it looks like!" Logan stammered.

"S-Sorry for..uh..yeah.." James said. He was furiously blushing, as was Logan. He quickly closed the door and left the room.

Great, that would be fun to explain, Logan thought.

Suddenly Carlos whimpered; he must've been having a nightmare. He pushed Logan back in hte position he started in and wrapped his legs around his waist area.

"I am not a teddy bear!" Logan mumbled annoyedly.

Carlos was surprisingly strong, so Logan had to resort to waiting until he let go.

Soon he got cold, and Carlos's nose starting running onto Logan's shoulder. He could feel a certain heat against his stomach that made him blush madly.

But hey, at least the vomit thing was off his mind now.

**MORNING.**

Logan woke up to an intense coughing fit. He was laying in his bed, his blankets on the floor, sweating up a storm.

"Hey Logie?" Carlos asked. He was standing at the foot of his bed, holding a blanket like he was a little kid.

"What, Carlos?" Logan asked.

"Can yew mekk meh somb chickend soop?" he asked stuffily.

Logan groaned and got up; he wasn't feeling so well himself.

"Sure buddy, just go lay down." Logan told him. Carlos dragged his feet over to his bed which he plopped on face down. Logan got up and pulled his blankets over him, noticing he had footie pajamas on.

Logan walked out to the kitchen, then remembered the previous night.

Wait, he thought, how did he get in bed? He didn't remember getting out of the bathtub...

"Morning, Logan." Kendall greeted him. He gave him a small wink and Logan blushed.

James was on the couch but as soon as Logan walked in he ran off to his room, blushing.

"So, you and Carlos?" Kendall asked suggestively.

"No!" Logan said all too quickly, his eyes growing wide. "It was nothing like that."

"Sure it wasn't." Kendall said. "You're just lucky I found you and not my mom."

"So you were the one who..." Logan said.

"Yeah." Kendall said. "Just some advice, Logain, if you're gonna get nasty in the bathtub, don't fall asleep."

Logan blushed even more and Kendall left the room before he could respond.

He went to make Carlos's chicken soup and Mama Knight entered the main room of the apartment.

"Morning, Logan." she said.

"Morning."

"What are you doing?"

"Just making some chicken soup for Carlos." Logan said.

"How nice." Mrs. Knight cooed.

Logan opened his mouth to respond but his nose tingled and he sneezed harshly.

"Bless you." Mama Knight said.

"Than-Achoo!" Logan sneezed again.

"Logan, you're not getting sick, are you?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the lame ending lol. **

**Hope you liked this! Please review! I know it's not my best work, but I'd just like to say to BTR'slovesong and vikwhis13, who I know are reading this, ha! I completed your challenge with no tragedy.**

**Well, gotta go start planning my twentieth fic, which, by the way, I have the best idea ever for. Can't wait to write it and share it with everyone!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**AK.**


End file.
